Red and Gold
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A crossover between Tiberian Sun and Red Alert 3. What happens when one soldier uses time travel to obtain technology from the future? Will it tip the scales?


_Yuh-huh. I'm starting another fic rather than finishing one of my others.  
Sue me.  
I wrote the first two pages without a plot planned. :D_

Disclaimer-I do not own Command & Conquer, specifically Red Alert 3. EA, the 'Sue me' comment does not apply to you.

Command and Conquer-Red and Gold  
Chapter 1-Time

"Alex, we have a special mission that we would like you to take." said the general.  
"What is it, sir?" asked Alex.

Alex was wearing the blue uniform of the Allied forces, and he had blonde hair, and green eyes. Tall, athletic, with the standard rifle of the Peacekeepers carried on his back.

"We have recently acquired a time travel device." began the general. "We are going to send a small group back to establish what happened to Einstein, and prevent it."  
"You want me to be part of that group, sir?"

"No." said the general. "While this mission is vitally important, we have decided that for scientific reasons, we should investigate alternate means of victory. We would like you to travel to the future, and document whatever you can." he said.

Alex nodded.  
"As you command, sir."

"Thank you. Come to the Tech centre tomorrow, at seven AM." he said.  
"As you command."

* * *

"Go and stand inside that tube." directed one of the scientists.  
Said tube was in fact more like a cylinder, standing with a glass front and a back of blue metal, tubes running into it from the inordinately complex network of circuitry and equipment surrounding it.

The glass front opened up as Alex walked inside the tube, and then shut again, sealing with an almost inaudible hiss.

A voice came from a speaker, somewhere within the cylinder.  
"Chrono-Operation: Future Sight is go in three, two, one, now."

There was a flash of light.

* * *

And Alex was suddenly somewhere else.  
A battlefield, a strange field of green crystals glowing in the distance, twisted plants growing within it.

"Halt! Who are you?!" called someone from behind him.  
He turned, seeing a figure in golden body armour, clutching a strange looking weapon.

"I am Sergeant Alex Jones of the Allied forces." he said. "Who are you"

"Allies? That's ancient history." said the soldier. "I'm Captain Andrew Smiths of GDI. I think you should come with me."

* * *

"Allies? And I always thought the time travel was a myth. Shame we don't have access to that… well, what are you here for?" asked the general.  
"I've been ordered to investigate the future and discover whatever I can." he said.

"Hmm. The best thing to do would be to have you help our attack on the Brotherhood." said the general. "Pass me your weapon."

Alex gave him the rifle he carried, and the general pointed it at a small target at the other end of the room.  
It fired, leaving a tiny dent in the target.

"Hmm, totally outdated." said the general to himself, picking a gun from under his desk, similar to the one carried by the captain.  
Firing that, the target was shattered.

"You should take this." he said. "Then go down to the tech centre, I expect that your armour is outdated as well."

* * *

"We attack tonight." said Captain Andrew. "At dusk. We're going to enter an APC, and then infiltrate their base and destroy their most vital structures. John, use your disks to eliminate any vehicles, and-"

It was then that an alarm began to sound.

"Intruders." said Andrew tersely. "Now, get out there and find out what's happening. Quickly!"

Everyone inside the centre ran outside, finding the GDI stronghold under attack from a large force of red armoured figures, black scorpions emblazoned on their equipment.

But, on closer inspection, that wasn't all. Their armour was built into their bodies, powerful weapons attached to their arms.

"Cyborgs!" shouted Andrew. "Everybody concentrate your fire on the nearest cyborg!"

Energy pulses slammed into the Cyborgs, knocking them onto the floor. The one nearest Alex was beginning to stumble, damaged, and he lifted the weapon and fired at the Cyborg.

The weapon had almost no recoil, the ease of firing surprising Alex as a pulse of blue energy slammed into the Cyborg's chest. He fired again, another pulse hitting the Cyborg in the same place.

Its body exploded.

But its head, and the arm equipped with a weapon, remained. It aimed at one of the soldiers nearby, and a stream of red energy blasts struck him, destroying his armour and killing him almost instantly.

Another pulse struck its head, and it stopped.

Around him, the same thing was happening, and it seemed that the GDI forces were triumphant.

"They _will_ know _fear_." came a robotic voice, almost in a command.

A green sphere of energy hit the wall behind Alex, and it exploded outwards, the entire structure of the Tech Centre annihilated.

Alex looked up, seeing another cyborg, this one more heavily armoured, the weapon on its arm spitting out green spheres of energy. He saw one of them strike a soldier, and when the flash faded there were only blackened bones remaining.

One of the soldiers fired a pulse into the Cyborg, and it left no mark. Seconds later a green energy blast incinerated him.

Alex ducked down as the attacks tore through his allies.  
In a shorter time than he could believe, silence reigned.

"Scanning now." said that same voice. "Life-form detected. Strange energy signature."

Then silence.

And from directly behind Alex.  
"I can smell their fear."

Something hit him on the back of the head.

And everything went black.

* * *

_Well, I hope it's not entirely terrible._


End file.
